Hetalian Fairytales
by DaIvanbraginski
Summary: "Dreams are illustrations from the book your soul is writing about you." Unknown wanting one night before she was forced to live her unwanted fate. A girl and 4 of her friends decide to have one last fun night. Sadly they dont notice how much this will affect not only them but many others as well. This is not there story though, it's the tale if the shadow that followed them.
1. The begining of the story

This is off Fallen Heavens story - Hetalia Fairytale in the point of view of my Oc Robin.  
This is another one of those really bad stories that you will never think about again.  
Enjoy~  
Its always the same For years everyone has wondered what their destiny was.

Why is it we all have destiny?

When will we know what ours is?

Where will it take us?

But mostly what mine is.

Is there a way to change mine or is it forever written like the words in a book.

…well to tell the truth, I don't care.

I am Robin, owner of the red cloak fur shop. I am the personification of red riding hood. I live in Anderson heights. This is your normal town, we don't live in reality. We live in a storybook.

Here is where all the fairytales and their personifications are born. It's a small town with a few hundred people living here. The city itself is pretty . The streets are cobblestone and the buildings are made of cobblestone , with the odd patch of green trees and carriages run through the streets.

Though the people are what makes this town boring.  
Yeah a bunch of magic people living their lives, I'm not complaining! Most of them are loyal customers.

I have spiky red hair ,a red cloak and some black jeans. And my chainsaw.

"I will trade you forty gold coins for this."  
"No you won't. This is a business not a charity. That fur took a whole week of planning to get, do you know how hard it is to find a talking wolf never mind kill one!" Oh yes, all my furs are from wolves. "Look at the white fur, it is immaculate, no holes at all! Perfectly skinned and its amazingly soft. One hundred coins."  
"Oh come on Robin! It's my sons birthday! Three whole years since he became a real boy! How about magic beans, thirty beans?"  
Now that got my interests up. It's a well known fact I'm a magic bean collector. They are for my world jumper. A magic devise to help me jump to any world I like and back a few times.  
Most Anderson heights residents were made by the Grim brothers. They had told us about there world and to tell the truth I think Aliana has decided to visit this world. Great.  
Aliana is a friend of mine, but she doesn't really think much about me. We stick up for each other and that's it. So I have to follow her.

"I except your deal, would you like a bag with that?"


	2. Grandma and questions I must ask

**_Thanks to Fallen Heavens for giving us a chapter 2! I promise some romance in future chapters but she hasn't met her yet. Sorry that this chappie is so short :(_**

* * *

I may own a shop but I still had to go to school. I was already there but I could just imagine some other idiot riding over on whatever beast they have, their emerald green skirt on backwards and a wrinkled shirt. I bet they didn't even wear a tie!

I fiddled with a loose thread from my hood. I was going to have to buy red thread to patch it up. I wonder if Ashleen would let her borrow some... No Ashleen doesn't like me, I'm to scary.

Then she realised something. It was Thursday. School doesn't start till 9. I could have prepared and sold that wolf by now! I huffed a bot luder than I would of liked and gazed out the window to see a few pupils enter the large grounds. If she squinted she could see that Creepy guy from the stables talking to himself great he probably had some information.

-Lunch -

I sat alone. I ate my soup and cake. It was a normal day, guys would come over every so often and be super nice on hopes to get rich quick, but I didn't care about someone super kind and friendly. Someone selfish, I wanted someone that would know me for who I was. I am a heartless shop owner in Anderson heights

After class I walked to the stables and made my way towards little creek, he was always the man to talk to.

"Any news."

"N'thin."

"I can get the principle to give you that holiday he took away last year. He won't mind you gone of I ask, but I need you to give me a reason to bother."

"Th'rs n' way t stop 'er." He looked at me and grimaced "She s'd she has t' know."

"Thanks for your help il talk to the principle."

I sprinted toward the office but stopped when something caught my eye. A dandelion beside a daisy. Grandmas two favourite flowers.

Grandma. She was the best person in the world. Before red riding hood there was a story called little red cap. It was what came before red riding hood, That was personificated by my Grandma. She was amazing but after her story was given to me she got weak and was eaten alive by the wolf. It was an accident at work. Funny thing is, it's my fault for being born.

* * *

**reviews welcomed very much!**


	3. The rabbit, the lion, and the outcast

**This is a sad chapter- go cry. Kidding please like and read ****Fallen heavens story Hetalian Fairytales.**

As I stepped out of they're office I spotted Alaina running in the rain. That's something you need to know about Anderson heights. When it rains its like he heavens are flooding you out! The grounds of the school grounds are a foot under and the streets in the city become little rivers. The store owners will bring in their wares and their shop windows will glow warmly n the distance.

The dorm room windows were also glowing from the people who didn't want to brave getting soaked in this weather. The building hosted all high school and college level students, any younger students stayed in make shift families in the city. Apart from me, I had my shop and myself. That's all. I picked up my chainsaw and walked down the corridor.

We make our own families in Anderson Heights. When you're created at first you're like a small fairy hanging around your creator watching as the write your story. Not many survive past this stage. Most die when there story is forgotten or unfinished, never to be read. The unlucky end up here.

When you arrive hear you never know where you will land, you can only pray someone will find you and take you in.

I was lucky, I was a remake of my grandmas story and landed in the woods while she was reaping wolves for the shop.  
However some were lucky and found siblings and friends.

The sky was bright blue over Anderson heights the entire city hustling and bustling in the late summer afternoon. Since it was Saturday the students of fairytale high were out and about chatting with friends or on supply runs for food or school supplies.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Let me through!" an annoyingly high pitched voice came from the crowd that was huddled around a café doorway.

"Oomph!" out of the legs landed a small four year old girl with shoulder length rusty brown hair and large olive green eyes. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and white shirt. "Owie," she whined rubbing her backside before looking down at the ground. There lay a large pile of crumbs that must of been from a cookie.

The girl eyes watered as the girl picked herself off the ground and walked away sniffling slightly. She was followed by a girl in a long black dress, as of he had just got back from a funeral and a red cloak with the hood ip, covering the spiky red hair.  
Eventually the two made onto the school grounds and started moving in the direction if the slides. The girl in from the cafe was lonely, her house was empty since her father was at work and she had no siblings as far as the hooded girl knew. She didn't even have any friends to play with. At the school they all shut her out. The small cookie girl stopped her face full of realisation

They were afraid of her. Since she is still young she has trouble controlling her temper and her 'white' side shows. Cookie girl hates it when that tell her to control her temper but she just cant.

The brown haired girl kept walking straight past the slides and into the forest surround the school. Bird calls echoed through the thick trees that blocked almost all sunlight making the forest dark and chilly for the poor lost girl.

The funeral girl stepped on a twig  
"Crack"

The sound made the poor girl jump and squeak in fright covering her head as the birds flew out of the tress above her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she cried uselessly running away from the cawing birds unknowingly running deeper into the forest.  
The hooded funeral girl ran after her and when she finally caught up the cookie girl lay on the ground covered in filth.

"Snap"

The girl shot her head up at the direction away from funeral girl. She caught sight of a sky blue and a small black shoes dart behind a tree.

"*sniff* is anyone there?" she called out softly concentrating on the spot.

"Please I'm lost and alone."

No answer

"It's ok most people are afraid of me anyway,"

…

"I just want to go home,"  
Funeral girl was about to step out when someone answered cookie girl.  
"…you have a home?" came a soft reply.

"Yea it's just me and my daddy. Though daddy dosent come home often"

"Don't you have friends to play with?" a little bit of the blue came out revealing to be a dress.

"Like I said people are scared of me. I don't have any friends."

"I don't either." Half of the person's body came out from behind the tree though the face remained hidden. The hand that was holding onto the tree also held an old stuffed bunny.

"I like your bunny. I don't have one like that."

"Thanks."

"I have a stuffed Lion," the rusty haired girl reached into her pocket pulling out a stuffed lion that seemed limp from overuse and hugging.

"haha he's cute," wavy blonde hair came from the darkness. "Does your lion like tea parties?"

"He loves them!"

The figure finally came out into the light revealing a roughly seven year old girl with a blue dress that reached just above her knees with white stockings and a white smock. Her blue eyes were bright showing almost pure innocence.  
Funeral girl watched , the girl looked beautiful, she probe rally looked like Satans child.

"Well come on lets go have one!" the blond girl held a hand out to the other one arm still clutching her bunny.

"What's your name by the way? I'm Alaina." The cookie girl spoke happily

"I'm Arisu," Alaina grabbed her new friends hand and together they walked off into the forest. Funeral girl followed from a distance.  
Eventually they reached a small clearing in the trees where butterflies flew freely and a tea set was on an old wooden stump.

"So how did you end up here Arisu?" Alaina asked as her new friend pour her tea that seemed to magically come out of the wooden kettle hot.

"The first thing I remember is waking up by a waterfall in that direction," Arisu pointed in the opposite direction they just came from. "The fairies there told me to walk this way and I would find a friend. I guess they were right," she giggled giving Alaina the tea cup. Funeral girl laughed to herself.

"You met real fairies!" Alaina gasped in wonder. "Father told me it's rare to meet one-"stopping abruptly she looked around the clearing as if in fear she would be overheard. She leaned in a whispered something very quietly, Arisu whispered back looking very confused.

"Daddy gets mad when I talk about fairies. He says that it's better not to know something's. Though me I want to know everything! That's why when daddy's at work I go to the big kids school and look around the library. They have books about everything. I just finished a book on the human world. Though I couldn't read some of it cause I'm still learning," Alaina sighed in defeat slumping her shoulders

"Wow I don't remember much about the human world I just remember my author Lewis carol."

"When I was being written my author C.S. Lewis wrote my story he told me lots of stuff about the human world. Like how there's these people called 'Nations' who live almost as long as we do. That's why when I grow older I'm going there."

"You want to go to the human world! Why?"

"I don't know yet I just have this feeling that I should go there,"

"Well if you're going I'm going!" Arisu happily declared.

"Really!" Alaina squealed.

"Yea best friends need to stick together! Right squirt?" Arisu hugged Alaina around the neck playfully rubbing her head.  
Funeral girl watched with interest, this is how to make friends right?

"Don't call me squirt!"

"I'm older so I can call you squirt!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh"

*end of flashback*

That argument carried on for awhile. Long enough for a man to come find lithe two still bickering with the moon high in the sky. After that Arisu moved into cookie girls house and became practically sisters. Apparently Alaina never did give up on that dream to travel to the human world.  
Later that night funeral girl sat in an empty apartment, no one had spoke of adopting the newly lonely child, just left her. Her hood was thrown at the wall.  
"You said the hood would make me brave! Liar!" The girl screeched at the fabric. Her hair was sticking up in every direction like normal and two extra long spikes stuck out each side like sad dog ears.  
She ran along the corridor in her long black dress and threw herself at the bed. And cried for what felt like forever, crying herself to sleep.

I walked into the rain, it was cold. I was drenched in seconds. Yet nothing could top those god damn spikes from sticking up, they just made me look like a pathetic dog.

**dont forget to review**


	4. The principles dog part1

**Seems like Fallen Heavens won't be updating for some time so I made this filler.**  
**Robin is one of the principles workers. Someone also asked for cannon characters so I added a bit in the end.**

* * *

I sat on the outside the window of some poor pupil that was now on the principles naughty list.  
The girl inside twirled and giggled throwing herself onto the bed. She placed a book on the desk, a large red book that had been stolen from the principles private library. Inside was every story known to Anderson heights. There was Alice in wonderland and Cinderella all the way too the three billy goat gruffs.  
The girl switched of the light and rolled herself up under the covers. I continued to sit there for exactly 11 minutes before I opened the window and slid inside, my hunting boots soundless against the floor. My uniform didn't even swish. I picked up the large book and placed a small white envelope with a large red seal on it. It was a letter from the principle to the girl. I had no idea what it contained, that wasn't my job. I walked back to the window, climbed out and made my leave. The girl would be in hell tomorrow.

After delivering the book to my boss I made my way home. There I looked into the mirror.  
I had spiky long hair about 10cm in each direction. I had two long spikes coming out of left and right that resembled dog ears in a way only a bit too droopy.  
I was wearing a emerald green skirt along wih the rest of my uniform, long white socks and my hunter boots, I looked a right mess. My shirt wrinkled and blood on my tie. I should clean this...  
I walked into my room and slipped into pjs and put my hood back on. It's a weird piece. It was sleeveless and went down to my knees and the hood was still took big. Then again that was Grandmas style.

I put the washing on and went to do homework.  
I sat at a large oak desk with a matching chair. I picked up my pen and books and set too work.  
'Ask one of your readers a question. What was the answer.'  
I breathed deaply and concentrated  
'Who are you?"  
"I am Natalia, personification of Belarus."  
"Really? Why is someone so old reading my story?"  
"This story is over a hundred years old. It cannot be yours."  
Robin felt the reader close the book, the conversation ended there, she could no longer talk to the 'Natalia' plus she had done his before. The was a 4 year old once that said she was a unicorn. For all she knew Natalia was some wanna be.

I wrote my answer carefully, maths was easy and so was business studies.  
However I wonder who that girl really was...

* * *

**TROL A LOL- I'm uploading the next one as you read!**


	5. The principles dog part2

**I'm still writting a factfile about the principle. What story should he be? Review your suggestions to me.**

* * *

"Don't ask questions, just do as your ordered and everyone will be safe."

I ran across the edge of the building, leaping over and grabbing the edge of the next one. Swiftly pulling myself up. I continued to do this until I reached my target, a large edwardian building with bay windows that led into lush apartments, somewhere inside was a man I needed. Preferably alive,  
I picked up my chainsaw, it's red metal sides polished to a shine. Each blade carefully sharpened. It was in the same condition I received it in.

"This man has broken so many rules and put so many stories at risk that I don't care if he's dragged in here without a head!"

I grabbed the edge of the building and flipped over so that I was hanging by my fingertips, then dropped onto some poor ladies balcony. I jumped of this onto the on below, looking through the window for the target. No-one home. I opened the French doors and strode inside, closing them after me.  
I looked around the flat, touching nothing. I had started in the living room, directly across from the front door. To the left was a large bedroom with high quality wood furniture and a spotless white bathroom. To the left was an open plan modern kitchen and small library/ office, were I found paperwork for magic mushroom dealing.  
Scumbag.

I decided to hide myself under the bed and wait till the mans return.

I lay there for exactly 27minutes before I heard keys rattling at the door. 30 seconds later a man with black hair with a few strands of grey entered. He placed an expensive leather bag onto his sofa and grabbed a something glass from the kitchen. It sounded like he was pouring himself something. He strode into the room with a glass of red wine, taking of his shoes and flopping onto the bed.  
5 minutes later I heard snoring, I rolled out from under the bed and stared at him , before flipping him over onto the floor.  
The mans eyes suddenly flicked open and his leg kicked out, knocking my feet from under me. We both stood up at the same time, he threw a groggy punch which I blocked, smacking the smooth side of the chainsaw if his face. He stumbled back and growled  
"The fuck do you want!"  
I went to kick him in the crotch but he grabbed the leg and twisted, throwing me to the ground.  
"Jesus, it's just a school kid!"  
I threw the chainsaw at the man, hitting him with the motor, he let go of my leg but my chainsaw landed at the other end of the bed, teeing a hole in it. I side kicked his face before elbowing his nose. He hissed in pain and grabbed my shoulder,flipping me over once again. He stopped and stared at my neck. I knew why was there. A tattoo of a blood red book, it's bookmark a olive branch.  
"Oh your one of the principles dogs!"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Nothing,just you attacked me in my own home!" His gripped tighter and my elbow went into his crotch. He let go and screamed in pain, I rolled away quickly before standing, grabbing each ear and smashing his face into my knee, then chucking him into the lounge. As he flew I grabbed and activated my chainsaw.  
"You have been summoned by the principle of this town. He finds you guilty and doesn't care if I do this-" I slammed the blades into his leg, hopefully disabling him for the next week, till he heals. He was about to scream when I shoved one of the principles sweets on his mouth.  
Once apon a time I ate one of those sweets. It's very slightly minty, sweet but not too sweet. I woke up a hour later.  
This was a grown Tale, I had about half that time.  
I lifted him onto my shoulder and walked out the apartment. God who ever the cleaner was, was going to hate her in the morning.

* * *

I walked along the street, keeping to the shadows. I would shove an extra sweet into the mans mouth every so often, however I was on my last. I walked straight past a warm looking house. I saw Aliana and her sister talking on the couch. I sighed. I wanted. However that is not my place, I shifted the man into a better potion then continued on my jurney.

* * *

**:'( I need to write some happy moments for poor Robin. Don't worry once all the Oc's are in Fallen Heavens will be able to go to the human world! If you have any Oc's send them in to her! I will favourite her as an author for you if you can't find her.**


	6. Sebastien, my companion

**This hasn't been edited yet but it will be done eventually. Don't hate the work! Please like Sebastien!**

Two shadows sat in the woods, watching people rush on and out the school. It was a new tradition of there's. They didn't talk much, they were there for a reason.

"How was your shift?"

"Not much, a dealer, you?"

"Nothing, you know he gives you the most missions right?"

The second voice laughed bitterly,

"Yeah because I'm his."

There was an awkward silence as they watched the blur of colours rush in and out the building.

The second shadow turned it's head and looked at the first.

It had brown hair and wore a mask like one of its stories character. It had a long black cape to camouflage in the shadows. It wore a blue vest with a navy blue jacket and had black gloves. He was one of the lucky 'dogs' with no deformities except a small tattoo of a book and olive branch on the back of his neck.

"Sébastien... Why did you become one of the dogs?"

"Me! I went the usual way. I saw one of the other pupils with a big red book, he was scribbling in it and everything . So I shouted t him and he did a run for it, I tracked him down to find it wasn't just any book. It was the original big book from the principles office. So I took the son of a bitch and dragged him back to the man and he must of been impressed or something cause he then stood up and raked through my file! He turned round and offered me the job!"

"That's the most I have ever heard you talk."

"I could say the same about you. What's your story?"

Robin sighed and looked up at the treetops.

"I grew up, grandma grew old and was torn apart by a wolf."

"I'm sorry." Robin snapped her head to look at the teen

"Don't you dare say that again." She looked back to the trees and continued. "No one came after the funeral so I lived alone. Then the principle came and said 'become my dog and live happily ever after.' I took his hand and we started training and studying. I could of graduated two years ago if I wanted."

"Why not then?"

"I am here to stop Alaina from getting to the other side. Leaving early would be a pain. I'd have needless work."

"Your being very out of character Robin. Everything alright?"

"Nothing that will halt the mission."

Sébastien didn't reply bit instead stood up and ran in the opposite direction from the school.

Robin continued to sit and watch the endless stream of people.

She spotted Alaina in that mess. She was smiling.

'Please don't go Alaina. Not to a world that's not ours.'

**they say that a chapter reflects ones feelings. Well lock me up, cause inn clearly insane.**


End file.
